A Scare to Attack
A Scare to Attack is the Hundred-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 3, 2017. Synopsis The Deadly Six and Dr. Eggman apparently became aware of the Lost Hex at some point during the time the Super Imperial Crisis. Asura Gekko makes a finishing repairs on the Four Noble Clans' Flagship, the Sky Patrol. Plot The Episode begins at Astaroth's Castle. At the Throne Room, Sir Arthur is confronting Astaroth and his minion Firebrand when Asura Gekko and the group show up. Mistaking them for allies, Arthur asks them for help, Yuki accepts and uses his 50% Forme to knock Firebrand out cold. Arthur thanks and help Yuki on taking down Astaroth with Extreme Speed. As Yuki Ōtsutsuki charges up into full power Astaroth attempts intercepts it, but was severely weakened by Pit with the Arrow of Light acting as Astaroth's weakness allowing the Ōtsutsuki to smash Astaroth into his throne. Astaroth was afraid of Yuki Ōtsutsuki's hatred on Death Adder and speaks for mercy. As Asura senses Death Adder is getting close on radar, Astaroth interrupts the sensors and refused to acknowledge Yuki Ōtsutsuki and Asura Gekko forcing him to retreat. As they search for the way out, Princess Prin Prin thanks the new heroes for helping Arthur and to express their gratitude, Princess Prin Prin shows the damaged Sky Patrol at her castle. Princess Prin Prin explains the battle up in the trenches during her Birthday and reveals that Princess Prin Prin and her servants found it in the mountains and her new home is Mirisha. Asura was shocked that Princess Prin Prin was the last heir to the Mirisha Republic before it was transformed into the Mirisha Empire which Toutaku have created, who had proclaimed himself the Emperor of Glenwood. Outside the Mirisha palace, Ryofu encounters Chou-sen, who calls him Housen. Chou-sen is concerned about Ryofu letting Toutaku seize the God Tree and the Holy Seal, but Ryofu replies his only goal in life is to seek out strong warriors to quench his battle-hungry soul. Over at Sousou's camp just outside Rakuyou, Sousou watches on as Kakouton Giros is enraged at the Empire's establishment while Kakouen Daras feels helpless about the situation. However, they are soon greeted by Princess Prin Prin who brings in the new heroes that could end the Empire's reign and finally restore the republic who were greeted by a wandering strategist, Shiba-i Sazabi. He brings a treasure, the Shichiseiken (七星剣), and believes that this can whet Toutaku's appetite, and be allowed an audience with him. Sousou presents the Shichiseiken to Toutaku, who is very pleased with it, and wants Sousou to bring it to him. Sousou takes this chance to draw the Shichiseiken on Toutaku, only to be interfered by Ryofu. The two have a fierce battle outside, and Ryofu comments that Sousou is the one he's been seeking. The two continue to battle, until they both use their finishing techniques which clashed. In the resulting smokescreen, Sousou retreats, and Ryofu is satisfied. Chou-sen comments that Sousou is a frightening opponent. As Asura and the gang make special repairs on their flagship, NiGHTS appeared and welcomes the group to Nightopia. They are excited at first but are frightened by Reala who tells the story of how Wizeman the Wicked was born from the Galactic Empire. Asura asks NiGHTS to teach him the ways of the Dreams and how to become a Dragon Warrior. NiGHTS thinks teaching children sounds like fun. NiGHTS was able to teach Asura on how to become a Dragon Warrior and how to become one with the Dreams but Reala gives in at the order of his master, the evil Wizeman, who was once a student of Darth Sidious long time ago and how to corrupt Dragon Warriors, Star Warriors and Jedi into the Dark Side. After Asura became a Dragaon Warrior, Ryuubi, Chouhi and Kan-u make their way to the Alliance campsite. Once there, they meet up with Kousonsan, who joins his father's army in the Alliance. Ryuubi introduces Chouhi and Kan-u to Kousonsan, who makes a comment that the three combined has the strength of one hundred men. Sousou and Sonken Zephyranthes also welcomes the sworn brothers' arrival. However Enjyutsu, the second-in-command of the Alliance, is not pleased. A small squabble between Chouhi and Enjyutsu starts, until Enshou, the commander of the Alliance steps in. Enshou comments on how the En family is privileged to lead the Alliance, and that he doesn't not need backwater peasants in his Alliance. He is soon interrupted by word that Toutaku forces has attacked the campsite. Kayuu is the one attacking the campsite, and makes short work on some of the Infantry GMs. He then approaches Enshou and Enjyutsu, to which Enjyutsu ran off, leaving Enshou to face Kayuu. Ryuubi steps in to protect Enshou, and thus, a battle soon begins. Kayuu is overwhelmed by the sworn brothers' finishing techniques, but still manages to make his escape. The sworn brothers give chase, but Kayuu soon arrives at the Koroukan (虎牢関), an impenetrable fortress that leads into the capital Rakuyou. Unless the Koroukan is captured, there's no way to defeat Toutaku. Back at the Alliance campsite, Enshou officially enlists Ryuubi, Chouhi and Kan-u into the Anti-Toutaku Alliance. Meanwhile, on Dens, Dr. Eggman and the Deadly Six have captured the Izumo Teenagers in the Lost Hex, only for the Doll Master, Tatsuya Gekko to wield the Cacophonic Conch that was meant to unleash a Genjutsu that could capture Asura Gekko and Yuki Ōtsutsuki that leads to the the Creator of the Universe, Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Eggman discovers that it only works on the Zeti and could cause problems. Toshiya asks what else the Conch can do which Tatsuya Gekko replied about the Giant Monster that could be controlled by the wielder of the Conch; Gore Magala. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Princess Prin Prin *Astaroth *Arthur *Toutaku *Firebrand Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon